Temporary Home
by GatewaysDiary
Summary: Ray is a six year old who has been in and out of foster homes. Kai is an only child growing up in a halfway house with his mother. Tyson is a child dealing with the death of his grandfather. What happens when all 3 are thrown together Full summery inside
1. Temporary surroundings

**Temporary Home**

**Chapter One: Finding my own Wings  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: <strong>This story will have EXTREMELY different ages from the show.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own beyblade, nor do I own Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood

**Characters: **Ray, Kai and Tyson.

**Summary: **Ray is a six year old who has been in and out of foster homes for as long as he can remember. Kai is an only child growing up in a halfway house with his mother. Tyson is a child dealing with the death of his grandfather. What happens when these three broken children are thrown together and told to make a new life?

This story is based on the song Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood. Each character's story is a different verse, Rei's is verse one, Kai is verse two, and Tyson is verse three. This is a very good song and I highly recommend it.

* * *

><p><em>~Little boy, 6 years old,<br>A little to use to bein' alone~_

* * *

><p>The window swung open again, as the young boy settled back into his bed. His bright amber eyes glistening with un-ushered tears as he wiped for the hundredth time at his face. He looked around the empty room, his bed was a simple twin sized bed, white covers were pulled taught across the small frame. The walls surrounding him where as plain as the bed, a pure white the only color that graced the room.<p>

There was nothing in the room to show someone lived there. After seven months, the boy still had yet to unpack his bags; for he knew the moment he unpacked he would become attached. And becoming attached only meant it hurt more when he had to leave. And he knew he would have to leave eventually, just like he always did.

The only thing that was unpacked was a small beat up notebook that was thrown on the bed and a pencil that was sitting on the nightstand. The wind that bellowed through the window threw the book open, the pages flying past until it came to rest on a picture that was taped to a page. The picture was of a young woman, only about twenty, holding onto a little boy. Her long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her shimmering amber eyes held a tired edge, as she smiled at the child in her arms.

The young boy looked at the book, a sad smile on his face. He picked up the book and ran a finger carefully over the woman's face. He closed the book and hid it under his pillow, before standing from his bed and walking to the window.

He looked out the window, his ebony bangs fluttering over his eyes, caught in the breeze that drifted in. The sun was just beginning to rise over the hills that lined the country side. He watched as a baby bird was encouraged by its mother to fly. The young boy watched as the baby bird spread its wings and flew; the mother right beside it.

A slight pang of sorrow built up in the boy's chest. "Rei, breakfast!" He turned to the door. "Coming!" He called before turning back to look out the window. The birds had disappeared out of his sight, and into the horizon. To be free, to be loved, to be wanted by someone, it was something that the boy had never felt, not since his mother left.

He walked slowly over to the bed, pulling out the notebook. He opened it to a page in the back; a few things were scribbled on the page. He smiled before taking up his pencil and writing down two names. _Miguel and Matilda Alita, December 12 – July 14._ He read over the entry again and again.

They had been one of the nicest families to date, it was kind of sad to think it was already time to move on. The truth was however that life went on, no matter what. The boy slid the book back under the pillow and left his room. When he entered the kitchen he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Hey, sweetheart, how are you feeling this morning?" The boy looked up and smiled at the woman, she was a kind lady, mid-twenties, she had soft pink hair that reached just below her shoulders. Her light pink eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked at the young boy.

She really did love him; it was killing her that they had to let him go. "I'm good, Mattie." The boy said smiling; he turned when he sensed another presence in the room. A young man only a little older then Matilda stood there smiling; his blonde hair was spiked uncontrollably, his bangs falling slightly in his soft blue eyes.

"Hey Kido, how are you feeling?" The boy smiled at Miguel. "I'm fine, but I'm going to miss you two." Matilda's smile wavered slightly as she hugged the boy closer. "Rei, you know we would keep you forever if we could, right?" Rei nodded his head, before hugging Matilda back.

Miguel put one hand on his wife's shoulder and the other on Rei's. "Come on you two, we have a breakfast that is getting cold." Matilda let Rei go and stood, Rei walking in between the couple.

Breakfast was filled with laughter as the young couple cherished their last moments with their foster son. Rei pushed his eggs to one side, and began to arrange them into a picture. Matilda looked over at the boy's plate and smiled.

Even at six years old his talent was very obvious to everyone. He could make a picture out of just about anything. She still held onto the picture he had drawn of their family, only a month into his stay with them. "Rei? What are you making?" The boy looked over his shoulder at Matilda.

He pushed his plate over to her. "It's the house, see?" He pointed happily at the eggs and Matilda smiled at him, to be honest she could, it was faint, but there. She smiled kindly and pulled the young boy into a tight hug. Miguel sipped some of his coffee, before pulling out his phone to check his messages.

"Rei?" Miguel said listening to a message. Rei looked away from Matilda for a moment and looked back over at Miguel. "Yes?" He said leaning back into Matilda's lap. "Just wondering if you had everything packed up yet?" Rei nodded once, before leaning forward and taking a bite of his eggs.

"That's good, because that was Max. He said he'll be here around twelve to pick you up." Rei felt Matilda's grip around him tighten as Miguel mentioned his caseworker. Max was a nice person, who had helped Rei adjust to life in foster care after his mother left.

Matilda stood up and lead Rei into the living room, pulling out some coloring books and crayons to help keep the young boy distracted. He sits down on the floor and opened the book to a picture he had already begun, only halfway paying attention to his coloring.

Rei listened as Miguel and Matilda spoke in the kitchen. "There must be something we can do to keep him." Matilda pleaded, casting a glance back at Rei to make sure he wasn't listening. When she saw his head buried in his coloring she turned back to her husband.

"I wish there was dear but I wasn't planning on losing my job two months ago, and it's not fair to Rei for us to keep him when we don't even know if we will be able to support ourselves next week." Matilda shook her head. She knew Miguel was right, he always was, that didn't mean however she had to like it.

"I know your right. Can we at least give him something? Something to remember us by?" Miguel smiled and hugged his wife. "Of course we can, we can take him out to the park, get him some ice cream, whatever he wants." "Can we just stay home?" Miguel and Matilda both look to where the voice had come from. Rei was standing with his coloring book hanging from his hand.

Matilda walked into the living room first, Miguel right behind her. "If that is what you want, then of course we can." Rei smiled at his foster parents before holding out the coloring book. "I finished the last one, so you two can keep it. Like a thank you present." Rei said finishing with a smile.

Matilda picked the boy up into a hug. She walked over to the couch and sat Rei beside her, Miguel sitting on his other side. Rei smiled, glancing up at the clock. In less than five hours he would be somewhere else, far away from Miguel and Matilda.

But as his mother had always told him, 'This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going.' He repeated the line in his mind, until he found himself falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>~Young mom on her own.<br>She needs a little help, got nowhere to go. ~  
><em>

* * *

><p>A young woman, only about twenty four stared at the paper she held in her hands before looking back at the room adjacent to her own. Quietly she tiptoed over to the door and peered inside. Her son was lying in his bed, the covers canceling all but his dark blue hair.<p>

She pushed her own dark brown bangs from her eyes, as she stared at the child tears formed in her eyes. She looked at her phone for the millionth time sense she had awoken. The screen declaring the same thing it had sense she had woken up, nothing.

It had been almost a year since he had walked out on them, leaving her alone to raise their son. He had said forever, but when forever became too long, he had left. She walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand through the child's hair.

The child stirred at the touch, before the young boy sat up in bed. His duel hair spiked up wildly, his mahogany eyes looking dazedly at his mother from underneath his slate bangs. "Mommy?" He asked quietly as he saw the tears hugging the corners of his mother's eyes. "Yes Sweetie?" His mother asked smiling, pushing his bangs back from his eyes.

He smiled warmly at her before throwing his arms around her. "I love you Mommy." She smiled before hugging him back. "I love you to my little Kai." Kai pushed back, knowing his mother was still sad. "Don't be sad Mommy. One day I'll be all grown up and then I can take care of you, and we can have a really big house, with lots of fun stuff." He said spreading out his arms to emphasis on the word 'lots'.

The woman laughed, before crossing her legs on the bed. "Oh really? And what all are we going to have when you are all bigger?" Kai crossed his legs like his mother. He made a face like he was thinking before a huge smile broke out on his face. "We are going to have a really big pool, and lots of toys and games and you can have a really pretty car and lots of nice clothes and one of those big T.V's and . . ." He trailed off, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, is that all." She said ruffling his already disheveled bangs. "Nope, but the rest is a surprise." He said putting a finger to his lips and making a shush sound. His mother smiled and mimed locking her lips. "Well don't worry I won't say a thing. Now come on let's get you some breakfast." She said patting his leg as she stood.

Kai jumped off the bed, trailing his mother to the kitchen and sitting patiently as she brought out some eggs. "Mommy?" He said after a few moments, she looked up from the pan long enough to acknowledge her son. "Yes Kai, what is it?" Kai looked down, thinking about what it is he wanted to say. "I was wondering could I get something from the store later?"

His mother sighed, she hated having to tell him no, but until she had herself a job and a place for them to live, she really didn't have too many choices. "I'm sorry sweetheart; I just can't swing anything extra right now." Kai nodded, he knew she would probably say that. He jumped down from his seat and started walking around the two-room apartment, looking down at the books that sat on the floor.

He picked up his favorite book, The Hidden Stairs and the Magic Carpet. It was the first book of 36 and Kai was dying to get book two. He read the first few pages, almost skimming, since he knew the story by heart. Finally his mother's voice pulled him from his fantasy.

"Are you going to come and eat or not?" Kai looked up to see his mother placing a plate of eggs on the table. Kai jumped up, not even bothering to mark his place in the book, and dashed over to the kitchen. He plopped down on the seat and practically drooled over the food.

"Alright Kai you can dig in. I have to go to a meeting; I'll be back in half an hour. Lock the door and don't let anyone in, okay?" Kai nodded, his mouth full of eggs. His mother kissed his forehead before leaving the apartment.

Kai was use to his mother having to leave for "meetings" She had to go to one at least once a day. It got lonely being in the apartment by himself, but his mother had promised him. That it was temporary.

"This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going." Kai said to himself, repeating his mothers promise to himself. With a smile he took another bite of eggs and gazed out the window to the world beyond. A mother bird and her baby few past his window and Kai smiled inwardly. Soon he and his mother would be just like that, free. 

* * *

><p><em>~Old man, hospital bed,<br>The room is filled with people he loves.~  
><em>

* * *

><p>A little boy sat in the waiting room of the hospital. His legs swinging back and forth as he waited for his dad to come back out of the room. He looked to his right, his older brother stood with his back pressed against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed.<p>

The boy knew his brother was upset but he couldn't understand why. "Hiro?" The boy said at last. His older brother opened his eyes and looked at him. "Yeah Tyson?" Tyson kicked his feet back and forth some more. "Why are you so upset? Grandpa said he would be fine, remember?" Hiro sighed walking away from the wall and kneeling down in front of his brother.

"Tyson, you need to understand there is a chance that grandpa wont get better, alright?" Tyson just shook his head, not understanding why his brother would have thought that. His wondering however are cut short as he hears his fathers voice. "Hiro, Tyson come on. Dad wants to see you both." Tyson hoped up, before noticing the tension in his brothers shoulders.

"Hiro don't worry." Hiro looked down at his brother, unable to bring himself to say anything else Hiro walks on. Tyson blinks once before running ahead to catch up to his brother. His father however stops him. "Tyson, look I just wanted to make sure you understood that Grandpa is going to be really tired when you go to see him alright?" Tyson nodded, Hiro had already told him that Grandpa was going to be really tired.

"I know dad, don't worry. I wont say anything." Tyson said making a zipping motion with his hand. Tyson's dad smiled weakly, messing up his sons hair. "I know you'll be good." They walked into the room.

The room was filled. Tyson looked around and saw family members he didn't even know he had. Tyson had grown up with his Grandfather. HIs father had always been gone with work, his brother was in school all the time, his mother had died when he was a baby and it was his grandfather that had taken care of him.

Tyson walked past the others and sat down by the window. He could hear his Grandpa's heart monitors beeping steadily. No one was willing to speak, Tyson couldn't understand what was going on. He couldn't understand why everyone was so worried. Grandpa had told him he would be better soon, so why were they so upset.

Tyson shook his head and looked out the window, his view coming to rest on the tree outside. A young bird was sitting on the branch, its mother beside it. Tyson smiled sadly, thinking back to his own mother. Tyson closed his eyes. His father had told him once that the situation with his Grandpa was temporary, that he just needed a little time. 'Tyson, I promise this is just a bump in the road, just a stop on the way to where were going, I promise.' Tyson opened his eyes the birds had vanished from his sight.

Before he looked back at his Grandpa's bed. 'I don't mind this stop, so please don't make it change.' Tyson thought finally understanding what might just happen.

* * *

><p><strong>{A}{N}<strong>

That is the first chapter of temporary home. For all those who noticed this, each characters story is the start of another verse. Kai's story (if you here the song) is the only one that I have had to alter for my story line.

I hope you all enjoy this story, it is important to me.


	2. Temporary solutions

_**Temporary Home**_

**Chapter Two: Paths of the Heart**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: <strong>Sad stories, and cute kids, not much else to warn about though.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own beyblade, nor do I own Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood

**Characters: **Ray, Kai and Tyson.

**Summary: **Ray is a six year old who has been in and out of foster homes for as long as he can remember. Kai is an only child growing up in a halfway house with his mother. Tyson is a child dealing with the death of his grandfather. What happens when these three broken children are thrown together and told to make a new life?

* * *

><p>{<strong>A}{N}<strong>To anyone that is happy to see this story back again, you can all send a nice heartfelt message to Mimi 007, since I am updating it as a thank you to her. Also you can thank her because writing this has caused my inspiration to return. So hopefully ((No promises)) that means more updates.

* * *

><p><em>~Another new mom and dad, another school,<em>_  
><em>_Another house that'll never be home.~_

* * *

><p>Rei was jolted awake by a sudden shake. He rubbed at his eyes, before his vision returned enough that he could see the figures in the room around him. He could see the blonde above him and smiled. "Max!" He cried sitting up and throwing his arms around the case worker. Max smiled, hugging Rei back. "Rei, been a while. Are you ready to go?" It was then Rei remembered why Max was there. He let go of the case worker, turning around to look at Matilda and Miguel. Both who were standing near the door frame from the kitchen to the living room, wearing identical expressions that showed how much they didn't want Rei to leave. Rei smiled brightly jumping up from the couch. "About." He said, answering Max before running over to the two and enveloping them into a hug. "Thanks for giving me a home. I really loved it here." He said looking up at the two.<p>

Matilda broke down at the point, dropping down and gripping him into the tightest hug she ever had. "One day Rei, I swear you are going to find the nicest, sweetest, most loving home in the world and they will hold onto you forever." She whispered, smoothing down the back of Rei's hair. Rei nodded his head slightly, burying his head into the crook of her neck. "Don't forget me please?" He asked, as Miguel rubbed his back. Matilda shook her head. "I could never do that sweetheart." She said. Miguel looked over at Max. He could see the caseworker didn't want to do this either, but at least, Miguel thought, Rei had Max. Max cared about what happened to the young boy. More than most people he had ever meet.

Max sighed, before clearing his throat. "Rei, we have to go." He said, his voice smooth and calming. Rei pulled back. Looking up at Matilda and Miguel he wondered once again what fate awaited him at the end of the next path. He then looked back at Max, his smile never wavering. "Alright then," He grabbed his bag before locking hands with his caseworker. Rei had learned quick the longer the goodbye the more leaving seemed to hurt. Besides there was normally not much to say, thanks for taking care of me and bye. There was no till next time, or take care, he didn't have to say those things, just bye. "Bye." He said before walking away with Max.

Rei could feel Miguel and Matilda's eyes on him all the way out to the car. Even as Max put his bag in the car and he slipped from their view, he knew they were still watching him. He remained quiet, his legs pulled up in front of him as Max slide into the driver side. Rei looked over at him, his eyes veiling his emotion. Like the complex workings of a clock, forever moving, turning, and changing, just out of sight.

Max smiled, but it was a worn expression. One Rei was sure Max did more out of obligation then out of emotions, honestly Rei was beginning to feel near the same. "Alright then, well this one didn't work out exactly but we are getting closer, dont'cha think?" Max said lightly. Rei smiled, but just like Max, when it was only them, the action was more instinct then emotion. "Yeah, it will be the next one for sure." Rei agreed, the smile not in his eyes anymore then Max's was.

The ride was quiet, an almost suffocating sort of silence that normally dominated the air when they were leaving a home and heading back to the agency. Rei watched the road ahead, the twist and turns, the scenes that flashed by, like a movie on fast forward. He put his head against the window, the cool glass sending signals of clam to his mind, lulling him. Soon enough his eyes had closed, the sounds of the car speeding beneath him leading to sleep.

Max pulled the car into park. He sighed, running his hand threw his tangled blonde hair. It had actually been his day off today, but when he had gotten the call that they were moving Rei again. . . he shook his head. He didn't know why he couldn't find a home for Rei. Normally when it was hard to place a kid there was a reason, bad past, bad attitude, to old, can't communicate, something that the agency could normally fix. With Rei, however, there was nothing to fix.

He ran his hand through the raven locks of the boy, watching as Rei shifted closer, leaning into the warmth. Max looked up at the walls of the agency. Never had where he worked seemed so cold. He closed his eyes leaning back. "Dear God help me." He muttered to himself, before pulling his hand away from Rei and making a split second decision. Max got out of the car, grabbing out his cell phone and making a call. "Hello? Yeah this is Max Tate, no don't transfer me to them. I need to speak with the director, that's right."

Rei shifted farther into the seat. He felt the air from outside brush against him as Max got out of the car. Rei let one of his eyes open, glancing at the now empty driver's seat. "Mama, you still listening?" Rei whispered, his hands clutching onto his knees slightly. "I bet you are, somewhere." He said, before he loosened his grip. "Mama, do you think. . . you think I'll ever find a home?" He said, his voice breaking into nothing but a whisper as the car door opened again.

Rei looked over at Max, his bright amber gaze never leaving that of his caseworker. "We not getting out?" He asked, his voice wavering like he had just woken up. Max looked over at Rei before laughing slightly. "Not exactly, I've decided you're going to be staying with me for a while if you are alright with that." Rei moved in his seat, his whole body disliking the movement. "But I thought that was against the rules to do stuff like that" Max nodded before turning the car on. "Most times, yes but I have gotten special permission for this. That is, if you like the idea of course."

Rei watched him, quietly at first before the faintest of smiles showed across his face. "I think I would like that very much."

* * *

><p><em>~She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out,<em>

_Because a half-way house will never be a home.~_

* * *

><p>Kai leaned against the wall, throwing a small ball at the wall on the other side of the room. He looked up once when he heard the phone ringing. He thought answering it for a second before deciding not to bother. He kept throwing the ball until he heard the machine answer. "<em>Lex? It's Max, you know how you were asking me about jobs earlier? I may have found one, I'm not sure about it and the details are iffy but if you go ahead and call me back I will fill you in. Just call me at my home number, bye."<em> Kai thought for a few moments about who Max was before something clicked.

Max, his mom's old friend. He had only met him once, he was a pretty nice guy who had helped his mother find the halfway house they were staying at. He was also the man that was supposed to take care of Kai if anything ever happened that his mother just couldn't any more.

Kai sighed before he got up from where he was sitting He looked around for something to do, anything really. After all he was only six years old, and he could only stand boredom any more than any other kid his age. He didn't really see anything that caught his eye, after all most of the things he had he had played with at least two dozen times.

He always hated asking his mom for things, he knew times were hard, now so now more than ever. Kai went into his mother's room, looking around at what there was. He smiled when he saw a pencil and paper, he ran over to grab the paper, jumping up onto the bed with a smile.

He snuggled back into the pillows, looking at the page and biting his bottom lip. He could draw, or maybe write something that would make his momma smile when she read it, of course he couldn't spell perfectly yet, but he was getting better. He looked over at the window before he heard the phone start ringing again. He leaned forward so he could hear the message if one was left.

He could hear the message; it was an automated voice system. It was one he had heard time and time again when a bill was due or when something else like that happened. He frowned slightly, knowing that whatever the voice had to say, it would only make his mother unhappy when she would get back.

He looked up as he heard the door open and jumped up. "Mama!" He cried running into the living room. His mom turned around as she heard Kai, she smiled as her little boy threw his arms around her. "Hey there my little prince." She said kissing his forehead. "How are you?"

Kai smiled. "I'm good," He said before pulling back from her. "Oh Mama you got a call from Max earlier, I didn't answer it but he left a message." Kai watched as his mother's eyes light up. "Max called?" She said before moving over to the answering machine. "Thanks for letting me know sweetheart, but would you mind putting up some of the groceries? I went ahead and got the shopping down."

Kai nodded and moved to put up the groceries. He saw his mother press the replay button on the machines and the newest message played, the one with the automated voice. "_Alexandra Hiwatari, this is the child service wellness agency calling to inform you that your 2 year pending extension has expired. You are requested to call the main office and confirm you have acquired the entire required list of living. If you cannot provide this proof the agency will be required to alleviate you from your role as the primary caregiver to your son. You must contact us immediately, thank you."_

Kai didn't know what most of that had meet, but he had understood the last part. They were talking about taking him away from his mother. "Mama?" He asked, but his mother wasn't looking at him as she played the message back from Max. Her face was flushed and Kai could tell that something was very wrong. "Mama, what is going on?" Kai's mother turned to face him, tears in her eyes. "Hun I am going to go call Max. Don't worry about everything yet, alright?" She said picking up her phone and walking into the bedroom. Kai looked after her, the barest of frown showing on his face. "Mama, I don't like this." He said looking down at the bag in his hands.

* * *

><p><em>~And he whispers don't cry for me,<br>I'll see you all someday~_

* * *

><p>Tyson watched as people walked in and out of the room. Nurses, doctors, family, and people he barely recognized filtered into his vision, glanced through his own haze of emotions. Tyson jolted awake, despite the fact he hadn't known he had fallen asleep. He looked at who had awakened him and saw Hiro standing before him.<p>

Tyson felt his emotions drain as he saw his brother, more importantly as he saw the tears in his brother's eyes. Hiro's eyes, Hiro that never cried, Hiro that never was shaken, Hiro that could handle anything, he was crying and Tyson knew then and there; Grandpa wasn't going to get better, he wasn't going to come back home.

"Is h-he?" Tyson whispered, his voice cracking as fear laced into him. Hiro shook his head. "Grandpa wants to talk to you Ty." Tyson nodded numbly, before noticing they were actually in the waiting room on the other side of the hall. He flinched slightly when he remembered why. When they had been in there his Grandpa had stopped breathing, and the doctors had thrown everyone out so they could fix it.

Tyson stood up. He wrapped his hand around his brothers. He needed something stable, anything stable, even if that thing was falling apart too. Hiro gripped his brother's hand tighter before looking over at their dad. Tyson had never seen his father look so bad. He was sitting in a chair, his hair tangled, his eyes ringed with shadows, Tyson's aunt rubbing his father's back. Hiro pulled his brother's hand once more. "Come on Ty, you can't leave Grandpa waiting, you know how he feels about that."

Tyson nodded, focusing back on his brother. "S-sorry." He said, leaning his head against Hiro's side as they walked across the hall. Hiro knocked once before slipping the door open. The room was empty save the hospital bed. The only sound the steady beeps coming from the machine, even the light was just barely there. It illuminated the room enough that Tyson could see everything, but it cast shadows. Shadows that looked like they wanted to swallow up the room, the little flickering bits of hope that everyone had dared to have, but each had lost.

Tyson thought about running the other way when he saw his grandpa. He had been able to allow himself an illusion that none of this was real, that his grandpa was just sleepy, or it was a cold before. All those spells though, each carefully woven illusion was dusted away in that heartbeat. Tyson's grip tightened around his brother's hand. As if when he let go his brother would vanish. "Gr-gran-grandpa?" Tyson said, finally getting the word to form the third time he tried for it.

Tyson watched as his grandpa moved, "Tyson, that you?" Hiro pushed his brother forward a bit and Tyson responded. He walked up to the side of the bed, grabbing his grandpa's hand. He smiled as he felt the worn skin. The weathered hand that had provided him so much comfort over the years, now lay weakly in his own small hands. "Hey grandpa thanks for waiting." He said, lowly. His eyes clouded up with tears. Tyson watched as his grandpa smiled. "Now, now, none of those water works, either of you." He said looking at Hiro behind Tyson before placing he placed his other hand on top of Tyson's.

"You know I wouldn't leave you boys without saying goodbye." He said. Tyson bit back a hiccup as he heard this, he didn't know if it was from suppressing a sob, or if it was a reaction to surprise. "Wh-what are you ta-talkin' a-about grandpa? You promised yo-you would take me to the, to the-" Tyson trailed off as his voice caught in his throat so much that all the woods came out as a jumbled up mess.

His grandpa smiled at him, his eyes warm. "I know, I'm sorry." Hiro put his hand on Tyson's shoulder his own eyes fighting back tears. "Anything we can do grandpa?" The old man shook his head. "I love you boys, and one day we'll all see each other again." Tyson couldn't handle it then.

He grabbed his grandpa, holding his arm tight. Hugging the only thing he could get his small arms too. Tears falling and not quietly. He sobbed, a loud choked noise that sent shakes down the small boys frame. Hiro grabbed his younger brother, pulling him back slightly. Their grandpa looked at them. "Is everyone else here?" Hiro nodded his head. "They are all waiting right outside. Even aunt Rissa." He said. "She came all the way up here." He said. Tyson couldn't even look at his grandpa, instead he buried his head in his brother's shirt, leaving wet tear tracks down the fabric.

"Mind getting them in here for me Hiro?" Hiro shook his head before pulling slightly on his brother's shoulder. Tyson followed after Hiro. He wouldn't look back, he wouldn't accept what was going on, and he didn't care. His grandpa wouldn't die, there was no way. He couldn't die.

Hiro saw their family and took a deep breath to keep from sounded tore up as he knew he really was. "Dad, grandpa wants to see everyone one. . . one last time." He said, his voice almost cracking at the end. He could feel his brother still crying. His tears wetting his shirt all the way through.

The family moved, Tyson saw his father and aunt Rissa go in first, after all it was their father, him and Hiro following after them, and then the rest coming in.

Tyson looked down, trying his best to think of all the good things that had happened to him over the years. All the good memories he had with his grandpa. He remembered them, but right now, every single one seemed a million miles away, and Tyson was convinced he would never smile again, not even a hint of it.

* * *

><p><strong>{A}{N}<strong>

**Chaseha-Wing: **Oh they are very close, closer then you think actually. Thanks for the nice words.

**The Shadow's Wolf: **I am really, really glad you liked it. (\^_^/), hopefully I don't make you cry, I would feel bad then.

**Iluvbeyblade: **Bad at giving reviews? Le gasp! No way! To be honest as long as I get a small sentence I think it is a great review and you gave me more then that. You are right there is going to be much Angst, but I can't tell you anything else I am afraid.

**Sweet Minaa: **Glad you liked it, sorry you had to wait so long.

**Little miss writer girl: **Awww, I am so happy you liked it and I am sooo sorry that it took me so very long to update. My life has been . . .well I don't need to bore you with that, but it hasn't been easy to write. Sorry this took so long.

**Mimi 007: **Oh my dear how many things I should say to you and respond to you about. First off thanks as always for such a lovely review they always make me smile and second off if you couldn't tell this is in no way my main story. Meltdown is still my main until I finish it (There isn't much left of it at this point) but anyways. Yes the situation is dire and to be honest I have kicked around a few ideas of how to get them together but I think I have decided on one, but we will find out right. Hope this chapter was worth the wait, the long pointless wait that I seem to make everyone suffer through to get one update on anything. LOVE YOU!

Anyways we will see what happens with the next chapter, oh and if you ever get tired of waiting on me, a PM normally kicks me into shape, not always but it is worth a shot. Love to anyone that still is reading this.

~GatewaysDiary~


End file.
